


Paternal Test

by StopLookingHere



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Crack, POV Third Person, Science
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 20:16:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6298714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StopLookingHere/pseuds/StopLookingHere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i dont even know what to summarize this as honestly. after the restoration of humanity, science makes great leaps, enabling levi and hange to figure something out that they /really/ didn't expect to have in common.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paternal Test

**Author's Note:**

> based off levi-robbed-my-tea-cupboard's caffeine self. not really a prompt, just her asking "wait what if they had the same father that'd be so fucking weird" and yeah this spawned.

For what it was worth, neither of them looked alike. One was brunette and one was ebony haired, one with sharp features and the other leaning for a more soft appearance. Their upbringings had been so different too, with her being raised with a loving mother and father and his in the streets with a dagger in his pocket at all times. Even their personalities were different, so it came as a complete surprise after six years of being married.

After the Survey Corps had disbanded, Levi and Hange found themselves everything but subdued. While Hange continued to work in the labs with the books upon books of knowledge hidden away from them for nearly a thousand years, Levi worked on restoring the towns that had been destroyed in the fight for humanity and helping at various orphanages. Sometimes he even helped train the remaining branches of the military, giving his own personal tips to trainees who couldn’t quite grasp the 3DMG or a comfortable way to hold their blades. Despite their constant state of activity, they both found it possible to collapse on the couch in the evenings, oftentimes reading books out loud to each other as they cooked and cleaned the small house that they had been awarded just inside Shiganshina District.

On one evening, Hange’s book of choice came from her own lab notes that day. Usually Levi would roll his eyes and busy himself with dinner at that, pretending to be irritated at her constant thirst for science but secretly just as engrossed in it as she was. She’d requested an omelet in particular, so he busied himself with cracking and whisking eggs, chopping leafy greens and frying meat in the precise way in which he did so.

When she told him that she might be able to find out who his father was, he missed the piece of pork he was dicing and hit his finger. Swearing and reaching for the ever-present bottle of antiseptic in the tray on the counter, a long-living habit from the military, he told her to stop joking.

Hange gave a half-laugh, putting her notes down for a moment to cut a piece of cloth for him to wrap his finger with. She told him that she sincerely was not joking, in all the six years they had been married this was the most serious she had been about a lab theory yet.

Levi agreed to get DNA tested over an omelet.

He sent a letter out in the morning explaining that he was participating in the test to the orphanage, and he wouldn’t be volunteering there today. It was strange to dress in normal plainclothes instead of the light work clothing he usually wore because he was oftentimes dirty. Hange’s black leather jacket was comforting, albeit a bit too big on him. Their hands were loosely woven together as they made the walk over to Hange’s lab, another gift from their efforts in the military.

She had him sit down on a worn wooden chair, taking out a couple instruments along with a familiar bottle like they had at home. Hange snapped gloves on and drew her own blood, gesturing for him to put on a pair and do the same.

They passed the blood samples onto one of Hange’s lab assistants* who loaded it into a contraption, giving Hange the reins to see the results herself.

Hange swore when she looked into the lens of the contraption, drawing another vial of blood from herself in a flurry of movements. She swore again, beckoning for Levi to come look.

Levi asked her what he was looking at. Agitatedly, she told him to compare their results. This led to more swearing, this time from Levi. He sat back down on the wooden bench.

The lab assistant quietly asked to look at the samples, letting out a breath at the results. Levi asked what this meant.

She shook her head, explaining that every person got roughly half their genes from their mother, and half their genes from their father. The fact that they had matching halves of genes suggested a theory that had only been a wisp of an idea from Hange in the midst of a 3am nightmare, that they had the same parent. Levi sat stunned, realizing what that meant.

To Levi’s surprise, Hange started busting out laughing. This wasn’t one of her random laughing fits that came from the memories of their time in the military, no, this was genuine tears-flowing-freely laughter that left her doubled over, holding onto the edge of the lab bench with her hand. When she finally calmed down, she took the samples out of the contraption and tossed in them in a bin under the bench.

He asked her what she was doing. The only thing that he was solidly familiar with was the way she was hiccupping now, which would usually melt him into a puddle of “my wife is so cute how did I end up like this.”

Hange threw her hands up in the air, declaring that it didn’t matter. They’d been married for six years and in the military for even more than that, for goodness sake. They hadn’t any plans to rear children, so it didn’t matter at all!

The lab assistant left the room, stifling giggles. Levi was still just as confused as before.

Seeing the look on Levi’s face, Hange bent down to cup Levi’s chin in her hands. She stared at him, chocolate into charcoal, letting their lips meet softly. Quietly, so hushed that only they could hear it, she told him she loved him. That was all that mattered, really.

 

**Author's Note:**

> * i hope you keep up with the manga, reader. and if you don't, please don't get too attached to moblit, because everything is suffering right now


End file.
